


Emergency

by Jebu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebu/pseuds/Jebu
Summary: Dr. Ziegler was always great at helping her patients. One fateful day, she saves the life of Genji Shimada with cybernetic enhancement, and helps him recover from his injuries. As they become closer with each other, Genji embarks on a mission with Mercy to bring down the Shimada clan. The pair, however, do not realize how being close can have negative effects in their line of work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello, everyone. This is my first crack at writing any sort of fanfic, so please, feel free to give any and all constructive feedback. I am currently attending school to become a professional writer, so any input would be greatly appreciated. I am also working on other projects for school, so updates might be slow, but they will come eventually. If this gets popular enough, I will devote more time to finishing it.  
> Without further delay, enjoy.
> 
> UPDATE 11/02:  
> Hello, everyone. I know some of you are waiting on more of Emergency, but I have been crazy busy lately. I plan on possibly writing more once I finally get an actual break from school, which will be around Thanksgiving. At worst, I will have the next chapter busted out by the end of this month, and that will be a huge turning point in the story. Anyway, hope you all look forward to it!

Mercy always had a habit of putting herself before others. When she joined Overwatch, she had hoped to bring peace throughout the global conflicts. She couldn’t bear to watch any other loved ones perish.

When she joined Overwatch, Jack Morrison gave her overwhelming support to fulfil her own needs, and thus, the Valkyrie Swift Response Suit was created. She spent her military years fighting against the omnics through medic support. She made it her duty to save the life of every soldier she met. She would get to know them by name, and would eternally remember those she could not save. Mercy loved what she did. Her overwhelming need to assist others brought joy to those living in dark times.

There was no challenge too difficult for Mercy; she would be damned if she did not try to save the lives of every patient she met.

It was like any other hectic day at Overwatch’s headquarters. Patients came in by the droves, and most came out. The harmonic beeps almost seemed to be in unison that day.

“Dr. Ziegler, we have an emergency case. We need a life saving operation, now,” said one of Mercy’s assistants.

“What’s so special about this one?” she asked, moving a tuft of hair out of her sweating face.

“We recently received a  head member of the Shimada Clan,” her assistant said. She handed a holo-clipboard with the patient’s information.

“Genji Shimada,” Mercy said to herself. “What’s the prognosis?”

“The patient has suffered major lacerations around all vital areas, and he has been significantly disfigured . If we don’t equip him with cybernetics immediately, there is a .2% chance of survival.”

“Well, let’s get to work then,” said Mercy. A couple assistants rolled what first appeared to be a sliced ham dinner. Genji’s bleeding had been temporarily slowed but it still seeped and oozed out of his pale flesh.

Mercy prepared the patient for surgery, and began the arduous process of trying to put this unfortunate soul back together again.

***

A muffled heartbeat monitor beeped in a steady rhythm. Numerous sharp pains sparked up around Genji’s body when he awoke. His breath rasped, and he took in his surroundings.

“Doctor, he’s awake!”  

Genji’s training began to kick in, and he analyzed the room. His head could only crane so much, but from what he gathered, the extensive medical equipment hooked up to the room could only be there to help him. He tried to lift his hands to his head, but the fatigue was all too great. It was like his body was being weighed down by metal.

Clacks against tiled floor approached Genji’s room, and a blonde woman wearing a standardized lab coat knocked at the door.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Shimada. Can you understand what I am saying?”

Genji straightened up as much as he could as to show respect, and he stretched his strained vocal cords.

“Yes.”

“That’s good to hear. Can you tell me your name?”

“Genji. Genji Shimada.”

“Hello, Mr. Shimada. Do you know where you are?”

“No,” said Genji, but he moved his head side-to-side in case he could not be heard.

“You’re in the ICU at Overwatch headquarters. You had to undergo some --extensive-- surgery. Are you able to recall the events that led you to being left for dead?”

“What is your name?” Genji asked.

“Doctor Angela Ziegler.”

“Arigato gozaimasu, Ziegler-Sensei,” he said.

“For almost being killed, you sure are chivalrous one, aren’t you, Mr. Shimada?” Mercy put a hand lightly against her mouth and giggled. She readjusted herself back to her professional posture.

“Back to questions. What happened to you, Mr. Shimada?”

“My...brother.”

“What about him?”

“He...did this.”

Genji’s strength began to return to him. He tried raising his hand again, and saw his flesh imbued with cybernetics. He brushed the top of his head, and felt what seemed like sandpaper and warm steel. The heart monitor’s beeps increased.

“What have I become?” Genji asked.

“Mr. Shimada, please, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright.”

“Does this look alright to you? I am man, not machine.”

“Is there a problem here, Dr. Ziegler?” asked a gruff voice. A well-dressed soldier stepped inside the room.

“How dare you desecrate my body with cybernetics,” Genji said. Rage filled him, and he mustered his strength to sit up.

“I suggest you take it easy, son, or cybernetics are going to be the least of your worries.”

“Jack, do you really need to threaten everyone of importance?” asked Mercy. She put a hand on Genji’s shoulder.

“We can give you answers, but only if you settle down first.”

Her soothing, angelic touch and voice seemed to be enough to calm the fuming Genji.

“Sergeant Morrison , do you want to take over?” said Mercy, and she gave him a playful nudge towards the bedside.

“What happened to you exactly?”

“My brother. He is the cause of all this. Struck down, by my own blood…”

“So, the Shimada Clan really has started turning on its own,” said Jack. “What else can you tell me of the Shimada Clan?”

“Come now, Jack. The poor man just came out of a two month coma. Don’t jump straight to your bad-cop good-cop routine.”

“Two months.”

The heart monitor beeped at a rapid pace. The room closed in on Genji, and his world spun. The instruments around him were deafening. His lungs burned, and his chest hardened.

“It’s best you leave now, Jack. Let me get back to my patient.”

A yellow light blinded Genji, and his muscles loosened. His vision faded, but he could hear her voice.

“Everything’s going to be alright, Genji.”

He blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a couple days until Genji woke once more, and only a couple more until he walked around the wing, but against the advice of Mercy of course.

“You still aren’t used to your enhancements yet, Mr. Shimada!” she said. “You require more physical therapy.”

Before she knew it, he had begun to sprint by a week. The cybernetic enhancements were supposed to further his abilities, but she had not expected such a quick recovery. His hair even began to grow back at an alarming rate. The physical therapy was almost unnecessary, but it was mandatory that he utilize his now increased potential. Mercy personally saw to it that Genji participated in his daily therapy.

“What use do I need for these enhancements?” he asked.

“You will find out soon enough,” Mercy said.

Although Genji had been able to recover to his normal physical state for the most part, he was challenged during a timed agility course. It tested his absolute limits, and Mercy had the honor of watching him fail for an entire afternoon.

Genji attempted to cross a gap for the twentieth time, but fell short, and landed into a matted pit. Mercy looked over the edge and found an exhausted Genji lightly glowing in the dimmed pit.

“How can someone make something so cruel?” Genji asked Mercy.

“I’m sure if you try again, you’ll fail a little less hard this time.”

Genji laughed at her remark. She extended an arm to him, and hoisted him up.

“Failure is not an option for me. It won’t be anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mea-”

“Shinpai nai, Ziegler-san.”

Mercy giggled from the foreign response. From the little Japanese she picked up from Genji, she felt flattered knowing he used honorifics for her.

“What does that mean exactly?”

“It means no worries.”

The two had walked to the beginning of the course, and Genji prepared to begin once more.

“Have you been doing the stretching exercises I’ve shown you, Genji?”

“Ah, well, not exactly.”

“Come,” she said, and she led him to the side of the course to stretch. They started off simple, but Mercy had to refresh Genji on a few positions to ensure every muscle was being used. She took extra care not to overwork his human side, though.

“And last but not least, squats!” Mercy said. “This will ensure that all of your back muscles are nice and toned.”

Mercy crouched down, her arms extending as she descended, and she came back up and down again like a toy.

“You look funny doing that,” Genji said.

“Trust me, everyone will notice a difference if you do these.”

Mercy continued doing her movements until Genji joined in. He concentrated on her movements as she went down, and saw a determined struggle in her face. She shook with each rise, and Genji had a synchronized rhythm going on. Mercy gave out on a descend, and flopped down on her posterior. Genji bent downward towards her.

“For someone who knows all the stretches, you do not appear to practice them often,” Genji said. The two shared a laugh, and he offered her a hand up once he stood up.

“I am sure if you try again, you will not fail as hard,” he said. Mercy rose, and gave Genji a sarcastic look. She stepped away from him, and pointed to the start of the agility course.

“If you’re so great, then by all means, show me you can be great.”

Genji walked up to the start of the course, and stretched one last time. He knelt down to gain a running start.

“We have a word for people like you in Japanese.”

“And what would that be?”

“Tanoshii,” Genji said, and he bolted off of the start to start the clock. Mercy admired the speed and gusto he used when clearing a section of hurdles. He scaled an enormous wall with ease, ran through slivers in walls like a breeze, scaled bars with free hanging rings, and finally, he made a small jump to a platform, and overlooked a gap. Sweat dripped in rivulets down his chin, but he moved like he had only started practicing minutes ago rather than hours. He retreated to the back of the platform and charged in full force. He pushed off of the edge with every ounce of strength he could muster, and he soared through the air.

The sweat cooled his face as the air stream hit him, and he landed on the other side of the gap. Mercy clapped, overjoyed. She ran up to congratulate him.

“Yay! You did it!”

She was giddy with joy, and it made Genji feel embarrassed.

“I guess stretching was the answer all along,” he said.

They both smiled at each other, and snickered.

“Hey, what did that word from earlier mean?”

“Oh, that? It meant, enjoyable.”

She could not help but blush a bit at the kind regards. She looked at him to thank him, and past the scarring and cybernetics, she noticed his eyes dilate. The little thing that remained untouched from the trauma was what stood out. Not the permanent reminder of what had happened, but one of the things that still made him human was what she noticed.

“Dr. Ziegler,” said a familiar voice. The roughness of the sound broke contact between the two, and they both looked at Jack Morrison.

“Y-yes, Jack?”

“I need to borrow Mr. Shimada for a while,” he said. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“Oh, no! Mr. Shimada managed to finish the agility course just now.”

Jack looked over Genji.

“You’ve been at it all day, haven’t you, son?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m glad to see you’re taking your physical therapy seriously.”

Jack approached Genji, and dropped a hand onto his shoulder. The contact between metal and skin made a dull _clunk._

“I think it’s time you know the truth.”

“The truth of what?”

“Why you were outfitted with all of this gear. I’ll explain more once we get to somewhere more discreet.”

“Sir, I don-”

“No more questions. That’s an order.”

“Alright, Sir.”

“Good. Meet me at my office as soon as you’re done here. As you were.”

Mercy and Jack shared a mutual salute, and as quick as he came, Jack was gone.

“Why does he act like that?” asked Genji.

“That’s just how he is,” she said. “He has to be direct.”

Genji walked towards the inside of the facility to Jack’s office, and Mercy followed him.

“Just take everything he says with a grain of salt,” Mercy said. “He might seem rude, but he really does care about everyone. He wouldn’t have made an emergency request to have you outfitted with cybernetics if he didn’t see something special in you.”

“He didn’t save me. You did,” Genji said. They stood in front of Morrison’s office. “I cannot thank you enough for saving my life, even if I did not want it saved.”

“No need to thank me. I was just doing my job.”

“And now, I must do mine. Jya matta, Ziegler-san,” said Genji.

“Be seeing you, Genji.”

He gave Mercy one last smile, and disappeared behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The hustle and bustle of the mess hall made it impossible for Genji to hear himself think. It might not have been the best place to stay, but he had promised Mercy to meet her there that afternoon. He darted his attention to two nearby recruits, who scattered as soon as he turned.

“Hello there!” said a cheery voice. Mercy’s _clacks_ were harder to hear in the mess hall, but he had trained himself to identify the sound of her heels from a distance. She slid into the seat across from Genji and plopped a box onto the table.

“Greetings,” he said. “What is this?”

“Well, I heard that your arms were locking up, so I thought I’d try to fix you up.”

“Hm, has the doctor become the engineer?”

Mercy smiled and opened the box up to reveal a couple different kits.

“No, but I have taken care of other cybernetic patients before. May I have your right arm?”

Genji extended his arm across the table towards Mercy. She pulled out one of the kits and unraveled its contents. She picked up one of the pointed tools, and blue sparks jumped off the tip. She poked and prodded one of the nodes on Genji’s flesh. He grimaced as his fingers twitched involuntarily.

“You know, you should really be more delicate whilst training. This equipment is expensive.”

Genji only looked on at his fingers. He tried to hold their positions, but they wiggled like he was being controlled like a puppet. The cybernetics running across his arm dimmed, and his entire arm fell limp.

“What have you done?”

“Relax, it’ll come back on in a second.”

Genji concentrated to make his arm move but to no avail. He gyrated his shoulder, and his arm flopped around.

“Genji, please be still. I don’t want to ruin this machinery.”

“Is that all I am now? A machine of war? I never wanted this life!”

People stared at the two, and Mercy removed the tool from Genji’s arm.

“What has gotten into you today?”

The lights on Genji’s arm lit up, and he squeezed his hand into a fist. He looked up and a semi-crowd had gathered around them. He pushed his way through the crowd, and Mercy pushed onward to follow him.

He walked outside of the facility into the training yard, and Mercy’s _clacks_ were right behind him.

“What happened? I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“No, it is not your fault,” he said. He took a seat on the ground, and offered a spot next to him for Mercy.

“My body is not human. I would have rather died than become… this.”

“Don’t say that!”

“It is true. Now, I am nothing more than a machine made for war. I never wanted any of this.”

Mercy crossed her arms and straightened her back.

“As your doctor, I demand to know what has gotten you into such a foul mood today.”

“As you wish, Ziegler-san.”

Genji closed his eyes and stayed silent for a moment.

“Morrison-kun, he…explained why I am considered a special patient. He told me why I was to receive around-the-clock care from his most valued doctor. I was to be saved because he saw me as an asset, a weapon.”

Genji opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

“He wants me to bring down the Shimada Clan.”

Mercy stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth ajar.

“I have become what I set out to avoid my entire life.”

“Genji, I--”

“It is not your fault,” he said. “You were only doing your job, right?”

He turned to her and forced an awkward laugh.

“I didn’t know Jack wanted that from you.”

They both sat in the deafening silence for a moment. The sun was setting, and a breeze nipped at Mercy’s nose. She shook a bit. Her coat might have covered most of her body, but it could not hold its own against the elements.

“You should go inside,” Genji said.

“And leave you alone? I’m not going to abandon you after what you’ve told me.”

“Where is your tool kit?”

“What?”

“Your toolkit. You left it inside. Retrieving it would be a good idea.”

“Oh, I’ll go get it then,” Mercy said, and she hopped up. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Thank you, Ziegler-chan.”

“You’re welcome, Genji.”

She sprinted in her heels back toward the mess hall. Mercy was going to question the change of honorifics, but she had more pressing matters at hand.

She scouted out her box through the dense crowd of loud, hungry soldiers, and she packed it up and left. She exited the hall, and strong strides came up from beside her.

“Mercy,” Jack said, “I have important information for you.”

“Oh, I have something important I need to attend to.”

“If it’s about Genji, I sent him off to the armory. This is a pressing matter.”

Mercy looked down at her box.

“You can tend to your patient once we are done.”

Mercy nodded her head, and followed Jack.

***

Genji walked into a bright workshop. The sound of metals grinding against each other was ear-splitting. He looked around for the source, but no one was around.

“Hello!?” he asked, hoping he could be heard by someone.

The grinding stopped, and someone from behind a corner flipped off a welding mask.

“Well, look who it is,” a small, plump, viking-looking man said. “The newest recruit for Overwatch.”

“You would be correct,” Genji said.

“Of course I’m right. Who do you think made the technology for your body?”

Genji brought up his forearm, and flipped between his glowing arm and the man.

“And how beautiful it looks on you. The name’s Torbjörn, master armorer for Overwatch.”

“Nice to meet you, Torbjörn-sensei.”

“No need to act polite. Now, I’ve got a special surprise for you.”

Torbjörn led Genji to a capsule, and typed in a code. The doors roared, and opened to reveal its contents.

“Now, this. This is the true work of a craftsmen.”

Genji’s approached the capsule through hesitation, and observed its contents.

***

Mercy closed the door behind her, and took a seat at Jack’s desk. Everything around her was neat and organized, and the room was a bit stuffy.

“How is your work with Genji Shimada going along?”

“He is coming along quite well. He has some concerns with his enhancements, but he is coping well enough.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jack adjusted himself in his chair and leaned back a bit.

“I know I’ve been quiet about why he was a special case. I’ll give you the basics,” said Jack, and he handed her a physical file.

“I would have sent this to you sooner, but it’s important that we minimize the distribution of this information.”

Mercy pretended to not know what Genji had told her earlier, and she flipped through the pages of the file. The name “Shimada,” flew by multiple times.

“Genji knows the Shimada clan inside and out, and has expert training from some of the most wanted members of that crime syndicate.”

Mercy stopped on a page that had a picture of a young man, and his name was printed to the side. Hanzo Shimada.

“Since the death of the head of the Shimada household, the group has been trying to recuperate. Genji would be the leader of an assault squad that would bring the clan to its knees.”

“This is wrong,” Mercy said. She stood up and tossed the file onto the table. The drop disturbed the neat contents of Jack’s desk.

“I realize this goes against your morals, Dr. Ziegler, but try to think of the good that would come from this.”

“So rebuilding someone who wanted to die in the first place is right?”

“Please, calm down. We saved his life, and he is willing to go on the mission.”

“You’re already planning on it?”

“Yes, ma’am. We are shipping out in a fortnight.”

“We?” Mercy asked, sitting back down.

“Yes. We. Mr. Shimada trusts you the most, and we need one of our best medics to aid in the mission.”

“I know you believe the end justifies the means, but this… this crosses a line.”

“All I can hope for is your cooperation, Dr. Ziegler. We enlisted you into Overwatch because we knew you wanted to help people, so please, help those that live in fear from the Shimada clan.”

Mercy stared at Jack and then directed her attention back to the file. She tightened her grip on her robe and clenched her teeth.

“Mercy, are you coming on this mission with u-”

“Yes. I will. Not because I support your methods, but because Genji’s cybernetics might malfunction during the mission. I had to fix him up earlier today,” Mercy said, holding up her box.

“He won’t be needing as much care now that Torbjörn’s fixing something up for him.”

“Oh, him. You’re really pushing my buttons today, aren’t you, Jack?”

“As you always say, I’m just doing my job. If you want to find him, I sent him to the armory. He should still be there.”

Jack’s chair creaked as he got up. He gave Mercy a salute, and she returned the gesture.

“Thank you, ma’am. As you were.”

Mercy exited the room and slammed the door behind her.

***

Genji’s vision was tinted green. He looked around, and waited for Torbjörn to finish his fifth monologue about how amazing his latest piece was.

“Anyway, as I was saying, are you ready for this?”

“Yes. Please,” Genji said, muffled through the helmet.

“Alright, here we go.”

In a moment, the green tint was a green light shining in his eyes. The warm air that gathered in his helmet cooled, and he inhaled fresh oxygen. Various pop-ups came up on the visor, and he looked around.

“Why don’t you step out, Genji?” asked Torbjörn. Genji emerged from the capsule, but his sluggish limbs sent him to the floor. The depth perception was off, and his head was heavy.

“Don’t worry about falling down the first few times. Let your suit sync up with your cybernetics. Why don’t you have a look see?”

Torbjörn grunted and dragged Genji to a nearby mirror. He released the ninja and offered a chance to gaze at his reflection. A scarf dangled in front of his intimidating, V-shaped visor, and his suit clung to every detail of his muscles. Circles and divots illuminated over his chest, stomach, and shoulders. He bowed his head.

“So this is what I am destined to be. More machine than man,” Genji said. “Even now, my voice resembles artifice.”

“Don’t be saying those kinds of things. You’re not an omnic, so you’re alright in my book,” Torbjörn said with a laugh. He slapped Genji on the back, and Genji could feel the force through his suit.

“Why don’t you try standing up?”

He emerged from the tiled floor and held his own.

“Now comes the fun part. Your suit was specially designed to further enhance your combat skills passed your original enhancements,” Torbjörn said. “Your right arm and hand act as a reservoir for shurikens. Whip your wrist up, and flex your middle three fingers.”

Genji performed the movement, and three shurikens popped out of slits in his hand, and the projectiles fell to the floor.

“Atta boy. Maybe next time you’ll be able to keep them in your hand!” Genji felt Torbjörn’s deep laugh vibrate into his suit.

“Next up, you’re going to love this.”

Torbjörn pulled out two swords, and set them on a table. One’s sheath had familiar markings on it.

“That is Ryū-Ichimonji. Where did you get it?” asked Genji. He snatched his sword.

“Relax. It was brought to me shortly after your arrival, but I haven’t had a chance to examine it. Building your suit took a long time you know,” he said.

“There will be no need for its examination.” Genji brushed dust off of his Ōdachi.

“Well, I crafted this beauty this morning,” Torbjörn said, and he unsheathed a glistening, blinding blade into the light.

“This wakizashi can withstand any amount of force,” he said. “Trust me, I’ve tested everything.” Genji took ahold of the smaller weapon and ran his thumb across it. Material from his suit pulled at the edge.

“Hey, don’t go ruining your suit before I get to my favorite part,” Torbjörn said. “Your suit is equipped with a small thruster system. It’ll allow you to push yourself through the battlefield quicker.”

Genji jumped into the air, and tried to gain extra height, but his face met the hard ground. Soft laughter and a slow clap came from the doorway to the armory.

“I must say, you’ve really impressed me with your amazing ninja skills, Genji.”

He looked to the side from the floor, and saw a woman with a blonde ponytail holding a box.

Genji adjusted himself through the sluggish suit to a sitting position.

“And I am impressed with your forgetfulness as well, Ziegler-chan.”

They both chuckled.

“Hello to you too, Miss Ziegler.”

“That’s Doctor Ziegler, Torbjörn. What have you two been up to?”

“I was just showing my new friend here all the neat little masterpieces I’ve made him,” he said. “I’m sure someone of your kind could even appreciate the detail.” Mercy looked over Genji’s suit.

“It looks alright to me.”

“Oh quit being so modest.”

“How do you like it, Genji?”

“It feels… different. With each passing day, I find myself being less and less of me.”

Mercy went to Genji’s side, and put an arm around him. She tried to hug him, but metal and smooth material is what met her embrace.

“Torbjörn, I need you to make me a new Valkyrie Suit,” Mercy said, unfocused on the smith. “We have an important mission coming up.”

Torbjörn cracked his knuckles.

“Now you’re talking my language, Mercy.” He went to the side of his shop and grabbed a few starting materials to get right to work.

Mercy patted Genji on the back. He could barely feel thuds penetrate the suit, but her gesture eased his mind.

“Come on, Genji. Let’s get you out of this suit and return to our exercises.”

“You should let him stay in that suit,” Torbjörn said, dumping his collection of metals and contraptions onto a work station. “His cybernetics need time to adjust to the suit.”

“He is right. Practicing in this suit would be beneficial.”

Mercy and Genji assisted each other off the floor, and Torbjörn waved goodbye to them.

“Don’t go ruining my equipment before it even gets used in the field.”

“No need to worry, Torbjörn, I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

The two strode down the hallway, back to the yard.

“I hope my appearance does not come as a shock to you.”

“Of course not. You’re still Genji to me.”

“But how much of me is still me?”

Mercy put her hand on Genji’s chest.

“I know you don’t appreciate what we’ve done to you. I’m starting to see what you mean, but look at what you have accomplished,” she said. “I’ve never met someone who has been able to push on like you have. I’m astounded by your recovery.”

“Others don’t seem as welcoming. From the corners of my eyes, I see some stare.”

“Not everyone will be able to accept you but the ones that matter will,” Mercy said. She traced her hand across the intricate suit’s arm down to Genji’s palm and grasped at it sideways. “Now, come. We don’t want to miss leg day stretches, do we?”

“To you, every day is leg day.”

“Precisely,” she said.

The two entered into the yard, and practiced their routines in the light-bulb-glowing night.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaves and trees rustled in the wind, and Mercy found a clean spot on a bench. The metal sent a chill to her backside. Genji scaled a wall, and used his thrusters to skip over the next obstacle. His scarf danced in the wind as he flew through the air.

Genji caught Mercy from the corner of his eye and waved a hand to greet her, but he slammed onto the edge of a pedestal. He slipped, but used his wakizashi to stick himself to the side of the platform.

“I didn’t know you trained with your swords on you, Genji,” Mercy said, cracking a smile.

“Hai. I must learn to move with the sum of my parts. My blades are a part of me.”

The ninja pulled his sword from the stone and scaled the side to stand on top of the platform. He sheathed his sword, and descended to walk to Mercy.

“Kon’nichiwa, Ziegler-chan.”

“And kon’nichiwa to you too, Shimada-kun,” said Mercy. She got up to physically greet Genji.

“Have you had any dinner, Ziegler-chan? I am starving.”

“Oh, I’m a bit peckish, but if you’re hungry, we can go to the mess hall.”

Genji nodded his head, and the two walked inside towards the mess hall.

The cafeteria was as busy as always. Soldiers shoved each other, others tossed food around, and the poor workers looked ready to quit Overwatch altogether. Mercy found a spot in the corner of the hall, away from the rowdiness.

“Say, Genji, I don’t think I’ve seen you without your suit on in a while,” Mercy said, plopping down on one of the stools. Genji pulled up next to her.

“You would be correct.”

“Why is that? I miss seeing your face, you silly carrot.”

Genji shifted his body in the stool, and his headscarf caught on the side of his armor.

“I don’t have to feel ashamed around people anymore,” said Genji. “Eyes may wander to me, but this persona of mine...it lets me be someone else.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. If you stayed out of that suit more often, people would warm up to you!”

“You do not understand. To these people I am akuma, a demon.” Genji let out an exasperated breath. “And besides, no one understands me like you do. I am content with what I have.”

Mercy returned his headscarf to his backside and held on to his right hand.

“I appreciate you, yes, but I won’t always be here for you.”

Genji flipped his hand to lock his with Mercy’s

“Then why do you stay?”

Mercy froze, and her hand went limp. Genji’s firm grasp loosened when the pressure was not matched by her. He withdrew his hand.

“I did not mean...gomen'nasai”

“N-n-no no no. It’s alright. Here, I--”

Mercy rose from her seat, and knocked the surrounding stools over. The attention of the mess hall began to shift towards the pair in their corner.

“It’s alright, everyone. I’m a medical professional. I can fix this”

Mercy re-positioned the disordered stools.

“I-I’ll be back, Genji,” said Mercy, and she power walked her way to the serving area, boots clacking and all. She approached the end of the line and picked up two sets of utensils and trays. She slapped some slop onto each tray, and made sure to get the last bits of mostly whole bread pieces for Genji. She approached the corner and caught Torbjörn standing on her stool, chatting up Genji.

“And so I said, that’s no piano, that’s my turret!” Torbjörn said, slapping Genji’s back with his prosthetic.

“I do not get it.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it.”

Mercy’s clacks caught the attention of both of the men.

“Oh, hello, Mercy,” said the smith. He hopped down from the stool and walked to the edge of Genji’s seat. “I guess I’ll be off then. Be seeing you, Genji.”

Mercy set the trays down on the table.

“Wait, why must you leave? You have only just gotten here.”

“You know what they say, three’s a crowd.”

“Genji, just let him be,” Mercy said. “Here, I got you the last piece of bread.”

“Going to toss me to the side as always, eh, Mercy?”

“Torbjörn, I’m really not in the mood for this.”

“What, you think because I make weapons that you’re better than me?”

“Torbjörn, stop. Just go.”

“You’re partially responsible for this,” Torbjörn said, and he grabbed Genji by the wrist. “You saved him with my work. Don’t forget that.”

Genji yanked his hand from Torbjörn’s grasp, and set it on the table.

“Sorry about that, Genji. I’m a bit hot-tempered sometimes.”

Mercy and Genji stared at the small man. He stomped off, mumbling under his breath.

“I’m so sorry about that. He always gets like this when I’m around.” Mercy slid a tray to Genji.

“Why does he speak to you in that way?” Genji asked, staring at his assortment of bare-bones nutrition.

“The way we see each others jobs is a bit...conflicting. We don’t see eye-to-eye when it comes to morals.”

“Is it because he creates things meant for killing?”

“Kind of. We weren’t always this way. We couldn’t decide where to draw the line when we both created a weapon that could both save and kill.” Mercy used a spoon to take a sip of the slop, and she made a sour face. Genji chuckled.

“Don’t you eat this every day?”

Mercy swallowed, and the food passing through her throat was audible. She coughed and stuck her tongue out.

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it. Besides, I saved the good stuff for you. I thought you were hungry?” said Mercy. She motioned to the undisturbed tray.

“What was it called? Your invention?”

“The Biotic Rifle,” Mercy said. She set down her spoon, eager to avoid consuming any more of the mystery slop. “It’s only a prototype, though. I don’t think we will ever finish it.”

“Koketsu ni irazunba koji o ezu.”

“E-excuse me?” asked Mercy.

Genji reached to the back of his helmet, and activated a contraption. His frontal visor unlocked, and he pried the parts from his head. He ran his fingers through his green hair to de-flatten it.

“It means ‘nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

Genji set his helmet parts onto the table, and clapped his hands together.

“Itadakimasu.”

The ninja scarfed down the food that was lain out before him. Mercy observed her patient consuming everything like he hadn’t eaten in days. In a flash, his tray was barren.

“You weren’t joking when you said you were starving.”

“I never joke,” Genji said. The two shared a laugh. “You and Torbjörn should be happy to have found middle ground.”

Mercy’s smile turned neutral.

“It’s more complicated than that, Genji.”

“You both have different views, but you managed to help create something to suit both of your interests.”

“But I helped create something that can be used for harm,” Mercy said. “I want to help people, not murder them!”

“If you wanted to save me again, would you kill if you had to?”

Mercy clutched a side of her medical garb, frozen in thought.

“I…I don’t know...”

“In life, there will be times where you will have to do things you do not want to. I should know.” Genji said. “My apologies, Ziegler-chan. I did not mean to discuss such things.”

“Sometimes, it’s better to discuss these things rather than bottling them up.” Mercy cracked a weak smile, and messed with Genji’s hair. “It’s nice to see your face again, Genji.”

“I am thankful for you. You are the only person that genuinely cares about me.” He reached up and interlaced his fingers with Mercy’s. Her heartbeat hardened, and blood pumped to her face. Genji lowered their hands to the table.

“O-o-oh, y-yeah?”

The metal against her fingers was warm, and the low murmur of his suit was all too loud.

“I wish you didn’t have to go on my mission. I want the blood of my clan to be on my hands,” said Genji. “You are the last bit of humanity I have left in me. I’d rather die than see the only person that cares about me perish. Anata wa sutekidesu.”

The two remained silent. Mercy teared up, and Genji brought Mercy’s head to his chest. Mercy wrapped her arms around Genji’s waist.

“I won’t let you die. You can’t die. Promise me you won’t.”

Mercy closed her eyes, and focused on the suit’s whirs and vibrations. Mercy’s grip tightened around Genji. The metal from the suit jabbed into her. Genji caressed the back of Mercy’s head. 

“I cannot make any promises, Ziegler.”

The two released each other from their embrace. The mess hall had emptied out.


End file.
